Tyki Mikk
'''Tykki Mikk '''is the third disciple of the Noah Family, and his Noah name is Joido. He represents the "Pleasure" of Noah, and is one of the main antagonist of D.grayman series personality Tykki Mikk present a dual personalities, a "light" and a "dark" side as he say. In fact, if he seems a quite and gentle person when he is with his humans friends, at the other side he show a brutally bloodlust and a perverse sadism, especially when he kills the exorcists. He haves a different rapport with the humans than the others disciples of the Noah's family, and is the only one that could feel liking for them. In his human form he appears as a miner with Portuguese origins, and he is always seen with his coworkers of work and a child who always receives silvers buttons (which belonged to the exorcists that Tykki killed) by him. In his Noah form he dress like noble man, but despite this he keeps a rough attitude and such cockiness to be the only one that allow himself to scoff the Millenium Earl, but in general he appears calm, reflexive and occasionally cheerful, even if he had already shown to be able to do terrible atrocities, as when he kill the general Yegaar and the young Daisya Berry using barbaric methods, or when he manipulate the exorcist Suman Dark making him a monster and killing him after. appearance In his human form he is seen as normal man, with a white t-shirt, the braces, the mess hairs and a pair of thick glasses while in his Noah's form he is dresses like a noble man with a top hat, white gloves, black jacket, a pair of shoes and a walking stick, but he can occasionally wear a simple white jacket when he is in this form, his skin is dark and he have the typical stigmata of Noah's family in his front. Powers and ability Tykki Mikk present the principal powers of the Noah's family, as the Immortality, the command on the akuma, the use of the dark matter and a deep bound with the others members of the Noah's family. But his individual ability as the pleasure of Noah is the "choose", he can in fact render intangible all the objects or persons in the world (except for the innocence), allowing him to manipulate the surrounding air creating airs pockets. He is also accompanied by two cannibals golem with the form of butterflies, named Teez, that devour under his command the internal organs of his victims and by the cell roron, a tridimensional card that identify for him the exorcist that he must kill. The real power of Tykki mikk is shown during his awakening, when Allen Walker failed in attempt to exorcise him. In this form he appears practically invincible and out of control for being defeat by a simple exorcist, but not for a general. Tyki initially sprouts many tentacles from his body that he can use to strike down his opponents, then the tentacles wrap around him to transform him into a demonic knight-like monster made of pure Dark Matter.This form gives Tyki enhanced power, speed, and all around abilities as shown when he casually dealt with Allen Walker. and can also launch blasts of Dark Matter at his opponents, as well as imbue his punches with Dark Matter and create devastating shock waves upon impact. Tykki Mikk in his Noah form Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains